1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a speaker cabinet apparatus, especially for a mechanism in front of a speaker to give out haloes, or light strips, or both simultaneously to promote an atmosphere, or lasting appeal on the occasion during which the said speaker cabinet apparatus is in use.
2. Prior Art
Presently, a speaker cabinet is a necessary component of the high-grade acoustics. However, because of improved living standards, the emphasis on the atmosphere of special occasions, and demands for stereos having lasting appeal, not only should the structure of speaker cabinets satisfy the above purposes but should also possess value-added features such as increasing the pleasantness of the atmosphere under which it is used to correspond with market demands.